


Jealousy

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Farkle, Smarkle Dynamics, Zaley Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I wish you would write a fic of Farkle being jealous of Riley flirting with another guy</p><p> Jealous Farkle: Clique Six is headed to a party and there is a plan in place to get a certain pair together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Farkle Minkus had been jealous many times in his life. It wasn’t something he was proud of but he accepted it, his father told him it was natural to envy those who had something you wanted. And though it was wrong to classify Riley in such a way he couldn’t deny how envious he was at the moment.

Thinking back Farkle knew it would be a bad idea, High School parties usually were but Maya and Zay had managed to get them all to go. And he was sure they had an ulterior motive.

“Don’t worry so much Robot, it’ll be fun.” From beside her, Riley rolls her eyes. Meaning she and him were obviously in agreement. This was a terrible idea. “You can keep Riley company.” Farkle glares at her because only Maya Hart can manage to be so deviously intelligent and make such a simple statement sound so unbelievably threatening.

Maya knew about his more than friendly feelings for Riley, in fact, he was sure they all knew. All except for Riley who seemed to be more oblivious than usual. Zay was more than aware of his feelings and he and Lucas often teased him about it. When Farkle realized Zay was much like Maya the thought alone scared him. The two seperate was bad but together they were a deadly combination.

Farkle can’t say he was surprised by her tactics, this is how group outings were usually decided on. On one side we had Maya, Zay, and Lucas the three were more often than not on the same page. They were the adventurous ones. Wanting to do anything and everything a ‘normal high schooler’ would do. While in comparison, He, Smackle and Riley were the more reserved of the group. Granted it was because he and Smackle would rather spend their time doing something educational, while Riley just refused to be out past that certain time. 

The thing about the group divide was that Maya was much more willing to play dirty and only rarely was she out debated by them. This was not one of those times. There was something on all three of them, which is the only reason they all agreed to go.

 

*____*____*  
The party was as cliché as you could get right down to the enormous amount of PDA. Smackle who was seated beside him hadn’t looked up in what seemed like hours, he offered to find somewhere private for her but she believed this was an important experience for her. Something she had to learn to love.

Across the room, Zay was talking to Riley who in typical Riley fashion was grinning from ear to ear. At first, Farkle thought Riley was unaware of the fact the Zay was flirting with her, which somewhat was comforting. It wasn’t until he saw her do her typical smile and hair flip that he felt the slightest amount of jealousy.

Zay leans forward and whispers something in her ear and for a quick second, her eyes meet his across the room. When she looks back at Zay she gives him a questioning look. He leans forward again and this time, when he backs away she’s even more concerned but seems to fall back into the conversation. Farkle, for the most part, tries to keep up more with their actions rather than reading their lips and his blood starts to boil the moment Riley wraps her arms around his neck.

Now Zay was naturally flirty, and this often got him in trouble, specifically with Lucas. At this moment, Farkle knew two things. Number One: Zay was doing it purposely. As stated both he and Maya were very much aware of his feelings and used every moment they could to remind him about it. Number Two: The plan was working. Because every time he saw Riley do that cute little giggle he became angrier.

When he looks over he sees Smackle watching the two as well, her eyes narrow in consideration then she frowns her eyes falling on her drink once again. Farkle looks over just in time to see Zay press a kiss to Riley’s cheek, a little too close to her mouth for his liking. Before he could stop himself he jumps off the stool, and it crashes to the floor. Though not loud enough to cause a complete pause in their surroundings actions a few people do turn back to look at him, including both Zay and Riley. Zay tosses him a teasing smile while Riley once again looks confused.

From beside him, Smackle says his name, bringing him back to his miserable reality. His eyes travel over to her and he sees a look of concern on her face. Though the two were no longer together, they were still close. Smackle even considered him her best friend.

“Are you okay.” His eyes travel over to Riley once again and he shrugs. Zay was trying and succeeding to get to him, and he refused to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that.

“Yeah I’m okay. I think I just need some air. You wanna take a walk?” He asks not wanting to leave her alone. Smackle seemed caught up in her own thoughts, her eyes focused on the now dancing couple. He smiles, coming to a brief conclusion. “Izzy.” Her head snaps over to him and she shakes her head.

“Is this supposed to be so bothersome?” Smackle goes back to watching the two. Riley is being twirled by Zay and even from where he was standing he could hear her burst of giggles. And it was still his favorite sound in the world.

“Jealousy?” Smackle looks back to her drink, quickly bringing it to her lips. After finishing it entirely, with no excuse left to remain silent she shrugs.

“I suppose that could be it. Do you often feel that way?” Only everytime Riley is around someone even remotely attractive.

“Yes. My dad says it’s normal. When you want something really bad, it’s normal to envy those who have it.” The two turn back to the pair once again. And this time, Riley is looking back at them. She gives them both a friendly smile, which he is sure only he returns.

“I do not enjoy feeling this way.” He nods in agreement. 

A few seconds later his phone vibrates in his pocket. And without thought, he takes it out.

**Text From Riley.**

He looks up again and sees that Riley is gone. And Zay is headed towards them. From the corner of his eye, he sees Smackle straighten up a bit, and he would laugh if he weren’t so unbelievably confused.

When Zay gets in front of them he stops directly in front of Farkle still as confident as ever.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be.” Farkle gives him a puzzled look. Then Zay rolls his eyes, motioning to his phone.

 _We need to talk. Meet me outside._ **-Riley**

When he looks back at Zay he gives a questioning look, hoping he knew what was going on but the boy only shrugs.

“Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you.” He slaps his shoulder, then pushes him towards the door. Though thoroughly confused Farkle heads towards the door, stopping in the crowd of people. When he looks back he sees Zay talking to Smackle. With the most genuine smile, he’s seen on him the entire night. After assuring himself Smackle would be in good hands he heads out of the front door, the music slightly silences behind him.

Stepping out into the yard Farkle sees Riley waiting near the front gates, crowds of teens surrounding her. He slowly walks up to her, a rush of nervousness flowing over him.

“Riley?” Before he has time to think, she’s pulling him out of the yard, rushing down the block. His phone vibrates once again. This time, it’s Zay.

 _You can do this. I told you I got your back_ **-Zay**

Riley stops right beside his car. And before he could ask what was going on, Riley held up her hand to silence him. Farkle watches for a few moments as she collects herself, after a few beats she opens her eyes, looking directly at him.

“I think I might be in love with you.” And in typical Farkle fashion he falls to the floor, Riley’s scream is the last thing he hears.


End file.
